On a chip card with a wireless communication interface, a chip card communication circuit is typically connected to an antenna of the chip card by means of a tuning network, e.g. for impedance matching. It is generally desirable to provide chip card components (such as the chip card communication circuit and the tuning network) at low costs while having a good wireless communication performance.